


The Problem with Inns

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: Gen, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's four of them but only two beds. Most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Inns

In Ur there wasn't much to consider. They were near enough to siblings to fit the bill and Topapa and Nina only had so much space. So, sharing a bed was a familiarity - though perhaps another bed would be in the future since they were both young men and growing. On his adventure _(mishap turned destiny?)_ in the Cave, and the subsequent travel to gather his Warriors, camping out was a nice change of pace.

Shy in public and quiet in all things, Arc might hesitate in a fight but he was good helping out - especially when it came to the fire. They slept easily enough, exhausted and nervous-excited about the coming future.

Kazus, as it turned out, was hospital even with its people turned to ghosts by a curse. Their newest companion, she offered a finger pointing in the direction of the Inn if they needed to rest. Where she stayed, Luneth could guess was her own home - it would make the most sense. He had to convince Arc that the ghostly citizens wouldn't spook them in the night if they stayed to sleep - something he adamantly told himself was true as he settled in with his back against the brunet's. He kept his eyes tightly closed and focused on the sound of Arc's breathing, eventually relaxing enough to give in to the day's toll on his body.

Refia joined them in the morning, eager to be off and shoving apples into their hands with the warning that if they passed out she wasn't going to drag them back up. Arc accepted his with fumbled thanks, eyes widening when Luneth responded with an exposed tongue and a confident "likewise". Journeying to Castle Sasune was more of the same they'd already encountered - except with new stories from the only female of the group. Ones from her hometown and lore their adopted parents in Ur had never mentioned. She stepped in for Arc when he needed to recover, kept pace with Luneth and scolded them both if they took an unnecessary risk. By the third day, it could almost be said that they were friends.

Sasune was bigger than anything they'd yet seen and the blond young man at the gate promised an audience with the king once hearing their story. A castle of ghosts was the staple of the stories told to scare kids at night and the boys from Ur shared a look once seeing the evidence of the Djinn's curse. The King offered them the chance to rest before continuing on their way, an offer gladly accepted.

Luneth spent a minute just bouncing on the soft surface of the bed, grinning at Arc. The brunet only shook his head, fingers idly tracing the pillow on his _(singular, only for him!)_ bed. It was richer than their shared room back home, though their realization that the room would be open between all four of them lead to shuffled feet and three boys waiting for Refia to be in bed before sliding into their own. Ingus seemed the most embarrassed, beating out Arc's pink cheeks and Refia's stare on account of some mumbling about "giving a lady her privacy".

-

Later, after sealing the Djinn and their adventure had taken them clear across the Continent, Refia posed the question for the time - out loud anyway.

"So, how are we going to do this?"

A gesture, leather of her glove creaking faintly in the room - it managed to address the four of them, the quietness of the Inn, and the two small-seeming beds in particular. Beneath her Red Mage's hat, her lips pursed faintly in the aftermath of her question. Arc shuffled his feet and cast his gaze towards Luneth, caught in the middle of unbinding his hands. He paused, glancing up at Ingus. The blond thief opened his mouth but closed after a moment of silence. Their group's unofficial leader drummed his fingers before answering, "You can have your own bed."

"What about Ingus?" Arc's question managed to stand out against the rustle of fabric that came from shedding the heavier layer of a Black Mage's robes, countered by their thief before Refia could speak up.

"I will find a chair, or sleep on the floor."

"No way, you're sleeping with us." Luneth cut across him instantly, matter-of-fact and grinning up at the taller Crystal Warrior. Surprise flickered across the Sasune soldier's face, mirrored in the two others of their unconventional group. "What? We can fit. Refia gets her bed and you don't have to spend the night on the floor." A soft scuff of the silver haired boy's shoe emphasized the statement; while wooden, the floorboards wouldn't exactly be comfortable.

For a moment it seemed as though the blond would argue, but the impulse passed with a sigh taking its place.

"Very well." Blue eyes went to Arc, comfortably settled on the corner of the bed opposite his adoptive brother. "Would this be acceptable?"

Their mage didn't take any time to ponder the inquiry at all, nodding without looking at anything in particular. Refia drew in a breath, expelling it with exaggerated force. Her hat, coat, and gloves soon made acquaintance with the bed now deemed her own; an exasperated glance thrown in the direction of the Monk, Mage, and Thief.

"Fine. You could have just said that you're afraid I have germs or something."

Arc didn't have the opportunity to stop his best friend from replying, the tell-tale smile and mischievous glint in in violet eyes noticed too late. "Where would be the fun in that? Besides, you cling."

Ingus kindly leaned out of the way of Refia's glove as it sailed through the air, just missing Luneth's head before landing with a _'whoomp'_ on the floor.

-

Still later, amid the princess' lavish covers and pillows Refia made the deliberate effort of trapping Luneth's legs beneath one of her own. Arc mutters softly in his sleep as his brother wiggles for freedom and fails. Ingus finds them minutes later, two pairs of hands dragging him down despite his protests so that he's between their leader and most competent Devout.

"Told you, you cling."


End file.
